Picture
by Mistakeland
Summary: Burns&Wanda. Wanda no es lo suficientemente alma y Burns no es lo suficientemente humano. Tan diferentes, tantas imágenes.


**» Back.**

Derechos para Meyer. Leeh (Mindfreak'girl), y Mel (Flippy Skitty Black) —al menos, hasta que se cambie de nick otra vez— lo betearon y dijeron, «está bien». Así que si pillas algo malo les echas la culpa a ellas. Son adorables y monas y ;3 Y ellas creen en mis superpoderes. Oh, y si alguien ve por accidente Wanda&Melanie, yo no sé de qué estás hablando.

* * *

**Picture**

«Me paro detrás de ti y finjo,

sabes que en el fondo eres mía»

Ian está eufórico, Melanie estática y Jared feliz. Seguro. Hay esperanza y se nota, flota en el aire. Wanda sonríe mientras camina de allá para acá de la mano de Ian, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sin sentirse mal por las miradas fijas que recibe. Sabe que sólo es curiosidad y tal vez admiración y cuando Ian se inclina para apretar sus labios contra los suyos, es perplejidad. Pero ella lo ama y lo sabe. Humanos; vidas tan terriblemente cortas y tan exóticamente intensas. A veces a Wanda le dan ganas de sentarse en el suelo, cerrar los ojos y saborear el latido de pajarito de que tiene su (ahora) cuerpo. Pero ahora piensa a menudo que algún día toda la felicidad se acabará y el mundo se apagará, y sus ojos se cerrarán lentamente y entonces... ¿Entonces Wanda morirá también, verdad?

(Tal vez estalle en un éxtasis que la rompa y deje miles de pedacitos suyos en el universo, como dientes de león).

Wanda es diferente. Y Wanda lo sabe. Porque aunque se sienta junto a Ian a la hora de cenar, como ha debido de ser siempre (sí, ha debido ser), ella toca a Melanie a veces sin querer, sólo para sentir esa piel que fue suya, ese cuerpo alto y fuerte. Para Wanda el concepto de «piel» es variable y relativo, algo que se quita y cambia, algo líquido que se diluye y desaparece. Wanda ha tenido muchas pieles y muchas mentes y muchas manos, pero abrazarse en silencio a Melanie (a veces, sólo a veces) es diferente porque es como amarse a sí mismo. Fueron una y ahora son dos, como desearon la mayoría del tiempo, pero Wanda la extraña y sabe que la boca de Melanie en su cuello es un signo de que le pasa lo mismo.

(Y a veces Wanda mira).

Mira a Jared. Sabe que no es un sentimiento que ella deba tener porque no es suyo, ella no lo cultivó, ella no estuvo ahí para asombrarse del primer movimiento en su pecho, de la primera mariposa en su estómago. Pero ahí está y, aunque a veces lo odie (sentimientos humanos, tan humanos, siempre), no se marcha y Wanda sabe que no desea que lo haga. Ella no se miente a sí misma porque Wanda es un alma. Y cuando esa nube de sol que tiene por cabello le cae sobre los ojos, mira a Jared de reojo y lo extraña, se le tuerce el corazón. Cómo le quiere, tan lejos y tan cerca. Y lo peor es que sabe que no es la única en sentir algo equívoco. Si hubiera un registro de relaciones (que las hay, pero no para gente como ellos, sin un anillo blanco en los ojos), el nombre de Jared no iría con Wanda.

Di-fe-ren... te.

Como Burns Living Flowers. Él también es diferente. Burns es rojo, y calor, y vida, y es relajado, lánguido y a la vez frenético. Burns es el momento exacto en que estás a punto de dormirte mientras piensas en una noche de mantas revueltas y piernas apretadas. Burns también es el momento previo a un beso, el instante en que abres la boca y sientes las lenguas a punto de tocarse. Eso es Burns, y a Wanda le gusta. Porque hay pocos humanos que son así pero ninguno ve el mundo como ella, al menos no en esas cuatro paredes en que viven, ocultos de gente idéntica a sí misma. El mismo círculo pálido.

(Hay unas manos duras y callosas en su cintura, unas manos que la suben a sobre una roca, y su espalda duele cuando choca. Ian nunca haría algo así pero Burns confía muchísimo más en los adelantos que lograron las almas que Ian, después de todo).

Porque Burns es más alma que Ian y menos humano que ella. Burns es el balance imperfecto y el desajuste aceptado que ella busca sin saberlo, que encuentra sin seguirle el rastro. Hay piernas abiertas, un gemido a media voz y el vuelo de una falda blanca que cae como pequeñas mariposas apretadas en una manada insegura. «Sabes, tienen un día de vida», se acuerda de la voz de Melanie como un eco lejano, el recuerdo de un ayer que ya no existe pero, Dios mío, como lo extraña. Todas las mentes son algo confuso y difuso, recuerdos que se dibujan y desdibujan ante cada par de ojos de manera completamente diferente. La boca fuerte de Melanie, la boca que una vez la suya, la mano cálida de Ian bajo la mesa y mechones de oro sobre su cara angélica, escudándola para espiar a Jared. Wanda va a morir con todos ellos, será su último momento pero, y sabe eso también, no será el de Burns porque él todavía no quiere a nada lo suficiente para marcharse.

(Wanda quiere, aún, a pesar de todo, lo suficiente a su propia raza para abrirle los brazos a él, sin embargo).

Un montón de imágenes desapareciendo entre sí, fotografías mezcladas, ecos insatisfechos y agua líquida, ella diluyéndose a escondidas en el baño, quemándose en el fuego. Todas esas imágenes juntándose para llegar a ese tiempo, a ese momento, a ese lugar exacto.

(Y, como cada vez, todo se detiene).


End file.
